Narau
by Koyuki Aode
Summary: Amazingly, NON-shounen ai. Just a short thing I wrote a while back, trying to figure Nagi out. And Schwarz too. Don't remember if it worked.


Narau [to learn]  
by Koyuki Aode  
  
"Writing." Nagi sighed as he sat at his computer desk. One shaking hand was poised anxiously over the piece of paper he'd managed to fit into the small area between his mouse and keyboard. "Damn, I hate writing." He watched the pen that floated above his paper. "Writing about a personal experience, no less..."  
  
The chestnut-haired boy brought his hands to his face and rubbed over his eyes several times, remembering what his principal had said.  
  
"You're in deep trouble, Naoe-kun. But because of your occupation in such a prominent organization, I've been instructed to give you a chance. The Director said that the man who vouched for you would be very unhappy if you were to be put through academic expulsion. Therefore, if you can write me a piece on a personal growth experience in three days, using all effective grammar and usage I've taught over this past semester, I will excuse all absences and your grade will be determined. But be wary Naoe-kun. This piece had better be nothing short of a beautiful, verbose mini-novel. I will not have my time wasted by a barely passing D, when you don't even bother to show for class; nor will do I expect your guardians to accept that average. It had better be good. This isn't called a magnet school for nothing."  
  
"Doumo arigatou gozaimasu." His own complacent words echoed in his memory. He remembered that he had bowed.  
  
But had he been that thankful?  
  
Nagi's hands came together over his nose, and he listened as his breath echoed within the steeple of flesh. "No," he answered himself. His eyes, a pale shade of midnight blue, thinned into rims of discontent.  
  
He'd wanted to knock the principal down then and there for his cutting tirade. School wasn't even worth the effort if his work wouldn't be recognized because of his lack of *attendance*. Besides, he was a member of Schwarz, and they had much better plans for the world.  
  
Should he write about that?  
  
Grabbing the floating pen with his hand, the boy jumped from his chair and opened the door, prepared to stalk all the way down to Crawford's suite to tell him off.  
  
Only one thing stood in his way--  
  
"Nagi." Crawford looked down at him thoughtfully, as if he had been waiting for a while.  
  
Recoiling from his thoughts, the telekinetic bounced backwards. "Crawford? What are you--... never mind." He rolled his eyes to himself. With heaving sigh, Nagi took the older man's hand gently with his power and opened the clairvoyant's palm. "I refuse to write this." He placed the pen into the open palm and drove his own challenging gaze into his superior's own eyes of steel blue. "I don't need school anymore, and I don't want to go."  
  
"Why?" The older man raised an eyebrow. "Because you're afraid of writing a little piece?"  
  
"Afraid?" Nagi glared up at him. "Why should I be afraid? You should be afraid. It's your fault I have to do this. I might as well write something giving away all of our secrets. Would that make you happy?" His hands were clenched by then, and he found that he had raised his voice a bit.  
  
"Why don't you, then?" Crawford stared back at him.  
  
"Demo--"  
  
"--Use all of your resources, that's how one gets ahead in the world." Jet black strands shifted as Crawford moved to push his glasses up. "Who's to say that it's your fault if your principal never gets to read your piece because of an accident of some sort? It'd be his fault for meddling, wouldn't it?" As he raised his head again, then the man's glasses caught a flash of light.  
  
"That's..."  
  
"Nani? *What* is it?" The lilt in Crawford's voice carried a sadistic smile.  
  
The boy stared back at him, in closed-mouthed shock. He kept forgetting that one fact - since he had joined Schwarz, he didn't have anything to fear: it was his own choice and turn to be feared. Innocence had been taken away from him, only to be replaced by life, and worse yet... or ever better - death and circumstance.  
  
Fear in Schwarz dissipates into nothingness. He could feel the power oozing down his back; it felt a block of ice slipping down his spine.  
  
Crawford bounced the writing utensil in his palm. "So, what are you going to write about?"  
  
Nagi felt the pen being tucked behind his ear. It wasn't as if anybody would believe him. Would they? Certainly not his asshole principal.  
  
"I don't know..." He looked up to see the departing back of the creme suit.  
  
Was he still being trained? Was this a challenge for him?  
  
"Stay in school, Nagi." Crawford's voice echoed into the hall, urging him from all sides. "One day, you'll learn."  
  
*owari* 


End file.
